


So This Is Love

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a lonely childhood growing up in Redcliffe, Alistair falls in love at first sight with a handsome young stranger. The young stranger, revealed to be the youngest Cousland son, woos Alistair, even knowing they cannot be together. But a little magic and a royal ball might just do the trick. Written for a kink-meme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So This Is Love

King Maric had a second son, unacknowledged and abandoned. Unsure of what to do with the infant, he sent him to his brother-in-law to care for. Arl Eamon did not expect to have children and he was greatly surprised when Alistair was brought to him as a newborn. He took him into his home, leaving him mostly to be raised by servants, but he cared for the boy. When he married Isolde, she feared that others would suspect that Alistair was his own and pleaded with him to give him away. Eamon refused for a time, as Alistair was still a toddler. 

Shortly after the birth of their twins Connor and Rowan, Arl Eamon passed away. Lady Isolde ran Redcliffe in his stead, marrying his brother Teagan. She decided that Alistair would not be recognized as an heir to any title, and would be raised as a commoner. Protected, but out of sight. 

Alistair was a lonely child. He spent his days with the elven servants, but most of them were far too busy to entertain a small boy. He made friends with few of their children and as he reached his teenage years, he was encouraged by Isolde to pick up a trade. He found himself spending time in the stables, learning from a horsemaster the best way to raise and train the beasts. Alistair worked most days and was forbidden from attending any royal dinners or parties. 

Isolde often told him the same tale, again and again when she visited him in the stables. With good king Maric gone, Alistair was the second in line to the throne. It was far too dangerous for him to be part of the society of lords and ladies. Until Cailian had an heir, it was safest for him to keep his heritage a secret. After that, Alistair was free to marry and move where he liked. As Alistair neared his twenty-first year, the Guerrin twins just turned eighteen, he grew restless. He had made a promise to Eamon to listen to Isolde and serve his family well, but he felt utterly alone. 

One day in the early summer, Alistair was mucking out the stables when a young man entered, dismounting from his horse. Alistair apologized for the mess, blushing as he saw the visitor. He was close to his age, but leaner and slightly shorter. His curly brown hair was tied back in a ponytail, his olive skin glistening with sweat, his blue eyes cheerful. 

"No worry," he said. "Can I help?"

"You don't need to-"

The stranger grabbed a pitchfork and began layering straw in a cleaned stall. Alistair glanced over at him, blushing slightly. He was remarkably handsome.

"My name is Adair, by the way," he greeted. 

"Alistair."

"You know I know an Alistair in Highever. Bushiest beard you ever saw. He probably has thirty pounds on you too."

"What are you doing this far south?" Alistair asked.

Adair shrugged. "Nothing exciting, I promise you. You live in the village then? Nice place? Anywhere good to get a drink?"

"Good place, no," Alistair laughed. "But a few spots."

"Maybe you can show me around?" Adair asked. "It'd be nice to have some company."

Alistair stammered, "I think I might not be-"

"Lord Cousland!"

The two men turned, seeing Arl Teagan a few feet away.

"My lord," Adair greeted. "Good to see you."

Alistair looked at Adair in surprise. Lord?

Adair gave a brief shrug in apology before Teagan pulled him away, the two nobles talking. Adair looked back over his shoulder and smiled at Alistair. The stablehand felt his heart flutter slightly.

***

Alistair was quiet as he ate his dinner. He overheard the others in the hall.

"I hear he's looking for a bride. He and Rowan Guerrin would make a good match, I think. They're both around the right age, I think."

"I've heard his tastes run a bit towards the masculine side, he might be going after Connor."

"Connor's not gay though. I heard there's going to be a ball, so both young men can look for brides at the same time. I hope they just don't fight over them!"

Alistair washed his plate quickly before heading back to the stables. He climbed the ladder to his loft and curled up in his bed, sighing. He pulled out a book and began to read. He was just finishing a chapter when he heard the door creak open. He grabbed his lantern and held it up. He grabbed his dagger.

"If you're here to steal a horse-"

"Shh. It's me."

Alistair looked over the side to see Adair in his traveling clothes. The man waved at him with a grin.

"Still up for a drink?" He asked. 

Alistair grabbed his own cloak and climbed back down. Adair quickly saddled his horse. Alistair was impressed by his skill. 

"She's strong enough for both of us," he teased. "Let's go!" 

Adair mounted and Alistair climbed behind him, holding onto him. Adair nudged the horse forward, who started galloping towards the village. Alistair laughed, "She's feisty!"

"Just efficient," Adair teased. 

They dismounted at the tavern and Alistair led the way inside. He ordered them a pitcher of ale and they sat near the fire, despite the warm night. Adair asked him about his childhood and they shared oddly similar stories about rescuing mabari puppies from trees.

Adair bought them more drinks. When he came back, Alistair finally got the courage to ask him, "Are you looking for a wife?"

Adair chuckled, "My father is. He's hoping to make an alliance and he thinks it'd be good for me to settle down. I like women, though I prefer men. If I meet someone I like, I'll go for it. He'd never make me marry someone I hate, but if there was something he didn't like, I'd never hear the end of it."

"You can't be much older than eighteen," Alistair said. "That's pretty young to be...I don't know how to put it."

"Bartered off? I agree. But it makes him happy and then I get to see a bit of Ferelden. Nineteen by the way, you're not robbing the cradle."

Alistair blushed. "So this is...a date then?"

Adair smiled. "If you want it to be, then yes."

Alistair shyly took his hand, squeezing it once before letting it go. 

"You want to get out of here?" Adair asked, noticing his nervousness.

Alistair nodded. "Please."

They rode down to the lake. Adair took off the saddle blanket and laid it down on the sand. His horse wandered off slightly, leaving them relatively alone. Alistair kicked off his boots and put his feet in the water. Adair joined him, his hand brushing against his. Alistair shivered. 

"I know we don't know each other very well...but there's something here," Adair murmured. "Do you feel it too? Am I just crazy?"

Alistair hesitated before kissing him softly. Adair kissed him back, pulling him into his arms. They fumbled down onto the blanket together.

"I've never-"

Adair kissed him. "We don't have to do anything."

Alistair's heart pounded. "I want to...just in case some princess sweeps you off your feet tomorrow night."

Adair murmured, "I doubt it after meeting you. I...I think I'm falling in love with you."

Adair stripped him of his clothes slowly, kissing down his chest. Alistair helped him out of his, his hands shaking. 

"Is this still okay?" Adair asked softly.

Alistair kissed him hard, running his fingers through his hair. Soon naked before each other, they ran their hands over the other, kissing all over, utterly entwined in the other. Adair parted from him, grabbing a vial from his saddle bag. Alistair's heart nearly pounded through his chest.

"Tell me if you want me to stop," Adair said. 

Alistair stayed on his side as Adair returned. He lowered him down, kissing Alistair's thighs. He licked and kissed the sensitive skin before reaching up and taking his cock into his hand. Alistair bucked forward slightly, crying out as Adair took him into his mouth. He sucked, thrusting him into him. Adair coated a finger and slid it tentatively past his tight pucker of flesh. Alistair held his breath as the finger moved slowly in him, massaging him. He groaned, both sensations perfect. Adair continued, adding a second finger. Instead of just feeling pressure, it started feeling good. He moaned, wrapping his fingers around his hair. 

"Maker," Alistair whispered.

Adair rose, kissing his lips. Forehead pressed against his, he whispered, "Do you want me still?"

Alistair begged, "Please."

Adair coated himself and helped Alistair onto his back. Alistair hooked his hips around his, closing his eyes. He tensed, feeling Adair's cock at his entrance. Adair stroked Alistair's own erection, running his thumb over his head. He shuddered happily and Adair pushed into him slowly. Alistair bit his lip until he was fully seated in him.

Adair kissed him hungrily as he thrust slowly, ever so slowly. Alistair buried his head into his shoulder, throwing his arms around him.

"You are so beautiful," Adair whispered. 

Alistair smiled nervously. "So are you."

They kissed again and Alistair relaxed enough to take his own cock in hand. Adair kissed him harder in agreement. Alistair stroked himself as Adair thrust slightly harder, picking up the pace. Adair moaned into his skin, his fingers digging into the ground. He cursed slightly, restraining himself.

"You feel too good," he groaned. "I just...oh, Alistair."

Alistair gripped into him, jerking himself hard. Adair bucked into him, grunting between deep kisses. Adair groaned his name again and again until Alistair spilled into his own hand, shaking. Adair pulled out, kissing him hard.

"It's okay," Alistair whispered, "don't stop. I love you, I love you."

Adair entered him again, only managing a few more thrusts before he cried out, jutting deep inside of him. Alistair gasped at the warm gush, feeling his cheeks go red. Adair pulled out and Alistair rolled him beneath him, kissing him desperately. Adair pulled the blanket around them, sheltering them from the wind coming off the water.

"Are you okay?" Adair asked. "I didn't hurt you."

Alistair shook his head, grinning. "That was...Maker...I..."

"I wish we could stay here forever," Adair murmured, nuzzling into his neck. 

"We should get back before anyone notices you're gone," Alistair said softly. 

"Are you worried about my reputation? I was the one who despoiled you," Adair teased. 

Alistair laughed, kissing his nose. 

"Can I see you tomorrow, after the ball?" Adair asked. "It'll make the night easier knowing that you're on the other end of it."

Alistair agreed, "Okay...if you don't...you know."

Adair said quietly, "Come on, we should get going."

They dressed quickly and Adair tracked down his horse, bringing it back to Alistair. Alistair blushed. 

"Umm...I don't think I can ride after...you know..."

Adair laughed, "Then I'll walk beside you."

Adair took his hand, squeezing it. Alistair beamed at him as they walked leisurely back to the castle. Adair dropped him off at the stables, kissing him hard. Alistair settled the horse back in, watching Adair leave. He sighed happily before returning to his loft. He laid down and the thought traitorously crossed his heart. Alistair was a noble, after all. In a way, at least. Surely Teryn Cousland couldn't object to his son being with the brother of the King?

He rolled over. He would talk to Isolde. Surely she would understand.

***

"Alistair," Isolde sighed, "we've talked about this."

"Just let me go to the ball then," Alistair pleaded. "I won't tell a soul who I am. It's a masked ball anyways, no one will recognize me. No one there knows me anyways."

"I can't risk it. I need to make sure Rowan and Connor find someone. And besides, nothing has changed. The King still has no heir. No, Alistair. I'm sorry. Please...please believe that. I know Teagan will tell you the same thing. It's best if you stay away from the castle tonight."

Alistair left the room, his heart slowly sinking in his chest. He went to the kennels and nestled down with the mabari puppies, but even this could not lift his spirits. He eventually left and went back to the stables and to work.

***

As the sun began to set in the sky, Alistair could see the streams of guests coming into the castle. He fed and watered their horses, but his heart was not in it. He had sat down near the stables to eat his dinner when a figure walked towards him. The young raven haired woman looked around in disgust at her surroundings.

"Are you lost, my lady?" Alistair asked.

"I'm looking for a Prince Alistair," she said. "But you look far too filthy to be him."

"Thanks. That's me, but I'm not a Prince."

She sighed, "That's what I'm here for, clearly. I'm your fairy godmother. Well, her daughter. She's busy doing other things so she sent me along. I'm supposed to make you look royal and then you can go to the ball, so on and so forth. You ready?"

Alistair asked in shock, "What?"

"Do you want the magical transformation or not? I can send one of the dogs instead."

"No, no, thank you, please send me," Alistair agreed.

"Stand up," she instructed. 

Alistair did and the woman paced around him before pulling out her staff. She cast a light blue aura around him and he closed his eyes. When he opened them, he looked down, seeing himself in deep crimson, his jacket embroidered in gold, his boots shiny and black. 

"You'll have to trust me that your face and hair look nice," she said. "My mother has a thing against mirrors. Here's your mask, by the way."

He took the gold mask and tied it around his face.

"Good luck by the way," she yawned, walking off.

Alistair took a deep breath and walked towards the castle, darting into a servant's passage. He made his way into the main hall, looking around carefully before making his way to the ballroom. At the entrance, he bowed to the guards who let him through. He made his way down the grand staircase, aware that every eye was on him.

Alistair tried to catch his breath before making it to the foot of the stairs. Arlessa Isolde greeted him, kissing him on both cheeks. Arl Teagan shook his hand.

"You must be Bann Renner of Lowgarden. We only received your confirmation a few hours ago. It is wonderful that you can attend."

"Thank you, my lord and lady," Alistair said, trying to keep his voice low.

"May I present my children, Connor and Rowan," Isolde said. 

Alistair nodded politely to both of them, fearful the two might recognize him. Rowan smiled flirtatiously at him and he kissed her hand quickly.

"Please, enjoy the festivities," Isolde said.

Alistair exhaled deeply as he left their side, trying to find something to eat or drink to calm his nerves. He made his way to the refreshments and helped himself to a slice of cheese and a glass of wine. He sipped slowly, trying to glance subtly around the room. He wasn't exactly sure what his plan was here. He had imagined introducing himself as Prince Alistair Theirin, walking confidently down the stairs, and sweeping Adair onto the dance floor. Then he would ask Teryn Cousland for his son's hand in marriage and they would all live happily ever after.

Already, things were not going as he wished.

He spotted Adair across the floor, dancing with a young woman. They laughed together, his hand firmly on her waist, no higher and no lower. Alistair downed the rest of his wine and walked over slowly. The song ended and the pair parted. Adair looked up in amusement as Alistair bowed before him.

"May I have this dance?" Alistair asked.

Adair laughed nervously, "You're quite bold, Bann Renner. You risk offending our Orleasian guests so quickly. But...if you insist."

"I'll let you lead," Alistair said. "I've always been rubbish at dancing."

Adair took him by the waist. "Perhaps a ball then is not an ideal way to spend your evening."

Alistair blushed, thankful the mask covered his cheeks. "Maybe not."

As they waltzed together, Adair said, "I'm surprised you chose me. Rowan would have been a much better partner. The Guerrin family has much more political influence than my family does, I assure you."

"I'm not looking for influence or money," Alistair said softly.

"Then what are you looking for?"

"Love," he whispered. 

Adair looked up, meeting his eyes. His face softened as he mouthed, "Alistair?"

Alistair smiled and nodded.

Adair said softly, "Unfortunately, my family will still look for a good alliance. I've been told that Lowgarden is not a wealthy land. However much I might care for its leadership. My father is understanding, but..."

"Perhaps there is something I can offer him," Alistair said quietly. 

"If perhaps you were a woman, I might convince him, but to offer no children, no land, I don't know if I can..."

"Then let's just dance," Alistair murmured.

They stayed in each other's arms, swaying to the music. As the night grew late, they danced with only each other. When the band took a break, the pair went out into the gardens and sat on a bench together, their fingers lacing together. 

"What happens when tonight is over?" Adair asked nervously.

"I don't know," Alistair said, "but I don't want it to be over...not ever." 

"No matter what happens, I meant what I said. I love you."

Adair stroked his cheek before kissing him softly. Alistair pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. He pulled away only when he heard Teryn Cousland clearing his throat. Alistair looked up, the man standing in front of them, arms crossed. 

"A word, Bann Renner," he said firmly.

Adair squeezed his hand and left, avoiding his father's glance. 

Alistair rose. "Teryn Cousland." 

"Bryce, please. We've met before if you recall. Strangely enough, I remember you being raven haired and ebon skinned. So I have to ask, who is this mysterious young man who has enthralled my son?"

Alistair froze.

Bryce pulled the mask off of him and his eyes widened. Alistair grabbed it and immediately tied it back on, his hands shaking. 

"My son has no idea, does he?" Bryce asked in surprise. "It makes sense, he's never met Cailian, nor Maric while he lived. You're a Theirin. Maric's son, am I right?"

Alistair hesitated and nodded. 

Bryce laughed, "You're the stable hand, aren't you? My son hasn't been able to shut up about you since we've gotten here. Figures. These Guerrins stuff a prince in with the horse flies because he's a political problem. So, tell me, what is your name."

"Alistair."

"Is there a last name that goes with that, Alistair?" 

He replied sheepishly, "No."

"What do you think about it being Cousland?"

Alistair stuttered, "What?"

"I came to find a spouse for my son and here I've clearly found one. If you wish, of course. You'd have to ask him yourself, but I think it'd be a fine match. You would be recognized as equal to my daughter-in-law and if you wished to adopt children, I would gladly have them as my grandchildren. In time, of course, you're both far too young for kids yet."

"I don't know what to-"

They both turned, seeing the doors flung open. Isolde closed them behind her and glared at Bryce, putting her arm protectively on Alistair's arm. 

"If you intend to entrap Alistair into marrying your son, forget it," Isolde growled. "He is not a pawn in your games. If your son wants to be King, he better steal Anora away or seduce Cailian."

Alistair was shocked. Isolde was actually worried about Teryn Cousland taking advantage of him? 

"I promise, I am doing nothing of the sort," Bryce assured. "I simply want my son to be happy. Surely, you can understand that."

"Please give me a moment alone with Alistair," Isolde said quietly.

Bryce entered the ballroom and left them alone.

Isolde sighed, "Alistair, this is not wise. If you wish to marry, I will find you a match, a more suitable match. Maybe it is unrealistic to wait for a Theirin heir now, but you have to be careful, these Couslands, they are so...so Ferelden..."

Alistair said angrily, "I don't need your permission." 

"Of course not," she snapped. "And you didn't need it to come here when I asked you not to. I just wanted to keep you safe, Alistair. I promised my love I would!" 

"Let me go," Alistair pleaded. "I want to be with him."

Isolde murmured almost silently, "Okay."

Alistair came back into the ballroom, but he could not find Adair. He left, going through the servant's passageway towards the guest quarters. He found his way to the Cousland's suite and paused at the doorway, seeing Adair in his riding clothes throwing things into a duffel bag, his finery crumpled on the floor.

"Good, you're here," Adair said. "I'm nearly packed. We can leave right now if we hurry. I don't know what he said to you, but I don't care. I...I want you. If that means we leave right now and run off, fine. He doesn't scare me."

Alistair said nervously, "He gave his blessing."

"Wait, what?"

Alistair laughed, "He did. He asked me if I wanted to be part of your family. It's not really romantic, having your father ask me if I want to marry you...I didn't say yes either, we got interrupted."

"You mean, you can come home with us tomorrow?" Adair said in surprise. "We can be together? Forever?"

Alistair said softly, "If you still want to."

"Of course I do," Adair said. "Well...if you're not going to..."

Adair knelt before him and held his hands in his. "Alistair, will you marry me?"

Alistair whispered, "Yes."

They hugged each other tightly, kissing the other just as hard. 

"You want to practice the wedding night again?" Adair asked, bouncing his eyebrows. Alistair laughed and tossed him onto the bed.

"Would you have really run off with me?" Alistair asked between kisses.

"Oh yes, we would have become pirates," Adair laughed. "You know my mother was one. You'll like her. She'll absolutely love you."

"Do you think so?" Alistair rested on his elbows. 

"I know so," Adair reassured. "Who couldn't love you?"

"You'd be surprised."

"I know you didn't really have anyone when you were growing up," he murmured, "but you have me now. My family is yours, everything I have is yours. I am yours."

Alistair grinned, kissing him again. "And the little I have is yours."

"Trust me," Adair said, reaching between Alistair's thighs, "it's not little."

Alistair rolled his eyes and pushed him away. They laughed, wrestling with each other before resting in the other's arms. 

"There's something I have to tell you," Alistair said. "It shouldn't matter, but-"

"I know about who your father is. Teagan told me on my way up here," Adair confessed. "I don't care, Alistair. I...I loved you the moment I met you. There is nothing anyone else can tell me that would make me change my mind. Unless you have any particularly deep dark secrets."

"I'm a little vain about my hair, I really want at least three dogs, and I love particularly smelly cheeses."

Adair teased, "No one's perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> I will offer to share cranky substitute fairy godmother Morrigan for all your AU needs. Particularly if you would like to throw some random crack into your otherwise sappy little fairy tale.


End file.
